


i want you so bad

by Anonymous



Series: seeing you here / i want you so bad [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Hand Kisses, Kip's Fics, M/M, Meet-Up, Requited Love, a leeeetle angst but like; not super, don't like - don't read - don't comment; easy as that, okay obligitory - if you found this you're looking for it, part two is HEREEE, super fluffy, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After their confessions the night before, Tubbo and Ranboo eventually talk through their feelings.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: seeing you here / i want you so bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169522
Comments: 11
Kudos: 298
Collections: Anonymous





	i want you so bad

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IS PART TWO HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)
> 
> \- love kip

The jeg lag should’ve made it easy to sleep, but the confession  _ really _ did not. Tubbo lay half awake in Ranboo’s bed, which should’ve been enough to give him an aneurysm on its own. He’d really been gambling crawling into Ranboo’s bed, but some part of him knew Ranboo might let him. 

He looked so peaceful in sleep, fluffy hair haloed around his face, the soft, gentle rhythm of his breathing. Tubbo should’ve known coming here would’ve made the feelings stronger than ever. He just didn’t expect to blurt out a confession on the first fucking night. In his bed. Curled up next to him.

There were a lot of unexpecteds that night. 

He ended up falling asleep some time around three, waking up to the sound of Ranboo moving around the room. Tubbo pushed his face into the pillow, letting out a grumble as he breathed in the smell of the pillow. It had that deep, musty smell of hair and shampoo, the fragrant kind that seemed to follow Ranboo around wherever he went. The stuff they sold here must’ve been stronger then what they did in the U.K. and Tubbo liked it that way. It was spicy and sweet, and it was wholly  _ him _ . 

“You awake?” That fond tone that made Tubbo melt creeped into Ranboo’s voice. 

“Mmm,” Tubbo responded. He turned over to see that Ranboo had put on a pink unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He giggled, “you look like a dork.” 

“Oh.” Ranboo’s hands fell to his sides.

“A very cute dork.”

“Oh!” 

“You are very cute, Ranboo.”

He watched with a grin as Ranboo’s body language stuttered in surprise. “Thank you?” He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. “Thank you.” He said finally. “Should we head to the museum?”

It was normal between them as they went through the motions of getting ready to head out. Tubbo had a chance to say hello to Ranboo’s family, managing to get a few embarrassing stories out of them while he could. They still hadn’t mentioned the night before, and Ranboo seemed...touchy about compliments. 

Tubbo had wanted this to go smoothly, he’d planned to tell him on the last night, when they’d been together enough that he could gage how he felt, and that if it wasn’t reciprocated, he could leave, and they’d never have to mention it again. The best laid plans…

Ranboo had kissed him. It  _ was _ on the forehead, but still. It was a kiss. He’d said he’d explain in the morning, and now they were in a car together driving to some museum, and they’d barely said anything.

“You seem like you’re thinking about something.” Ranboo’s eyes flickered between him and the road, lashes barely visible beneath his sunglasses.

“Mmm,” he nodded. “I am.” 

“Yeah? Thinking about?”

“Everything really.” He tapped his fingers on his leg. “Everything.” 

It was busy when they arrived, though Ranboo commented that it was usually a lot more so on the weekends. He’d explained that it was like a mixture between an art gallery and an arboretum, and Tubbo had only really understood two of those words. 

“It’s like half art, half plant space, like a big greenhouse and outdoor area with trees and plants and flowers and stuff.” 

It was a nice place, quiet, and introspective. The art was made up of portraits and sculptures, and the gardens were manicured and made for walking through. Tubbo kept commenting on things he thought would look good in Minecraft, and Ranboo poked fun at him for it. They walked together, laughing and chatting over nothing like it was old times. 

Ranboo led him out of the way a bit, down a path through the woods.

“You aren’t taking me here to kill me, are you Ranboo?”

“ _ Definitely not _ ,” he turned back with a grin. “Not at all!”

As they stepped out of the wooded area, was a small gathering of boxes, and a large, open air structure covered in vines and ivy. There was the low hum of moving insects, and the sweet smell of honey and flowers on the wind.

“This is kinda what I wanted to show you.” Ranboo pointed to the boxes. “This place has an apiary.” 

“Woah…” 

“I know I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tubbo rolled his eyes and waved a hand. “Look at them all!” He crouched down to get a better look at the bee boxes, noticing Ranboo head towards the little structure. Tubbo took a few minutes to look over the set up, even daring to swipe up a bit of honey onto his fingertip. It tasted like nothing he’d ever had back home. Bees fed a diet of only wildflowers, he assumed, raised wild and delicious. 

Ranboo stood, leaning against the faded white post of the little open-air greenhouse. Tubbo joined him, seeing the small swampy lake, with massive drooping willow trees hanging overhead. 

“If I’d had the guts, this is where I would’ve confessed.” He spoke softly. “I would’ve made it a whole thing, gotten you flowers and everything.” 

“I was wondering when we’d talk about it.” Tubbo leaned his back against the post opposite Ranboo. 

“Didn’t feel right to do it at home,” he drew in a breath. “With my family upstairs, and you sitting in my bedroom on my bed. It just didn’t feel grand enough. You’re too important to me to not plan it all out, to set the stage we stand on before we speak.” 

“Like a movie scene?”

Ranboo turned his head slightly. “Yeah, like a movie scene.” 

“I told you you were cute in your bed after a livestream, and then you kissed me, seems kinda 

like a movie scene to me.” 

“I didn’t-” He looked up at the sky. “Okay, well I did kiss you, just not where I wanted to-” Ranboo slapped a hand across his face. 

Tubbo felt a shit-eating grin spread across his face. “Oh where did you want to, Ranboo?”

He let out a groan, rubbing his hand over his face. “You know where…” 

“You’re such a nice shade of red right now.” He threaded his hands together in front of him. “I’d love to take a photo and post it to twitter.”

“I’d really rather you didn’t.” Ranboo made a weak gesture to himself. “I’m not even in my get up.” 

“I’m jokingggg.” He reached out and took Ranboo’s hand. “I’m joking.” Tubbo smiled when he felt Ranboo squeeze it gently. “I like you, a lot. That one’s definitely not a joke.” 

“I’m really bad at telling people stuff.” Ranboo said quietly. “I like, can’t do anything that can’t go perfectly smoothly, and I’m learning to try to be affectionate with people, but I’m just not used to it yet.” He lolled his head onto his shoulder. “ _ Why _ do you even like me?” 

“Because you’re like...you’re super nice, always. You care about making sure you can be there for everyone around you. You’re cute, that’s a plus. Sometimes you do that voice that makes me want to do terrible things to you, in a good way, because it’s so full of love.” Tubbo took a step forward. “And I don’t even need a reason to like you. I like you. Not taking it back now.” 

“I like you too,” Ranboo smiled at him fondly. “I can’t even remember when it started, but I know I do.” 

“We can be slow too, if you want. Only as far as you want, only as fast as you want. It’ll be like a dance, you set the pace, and I’ll follow you anywhere. I really, really don’t want to lose what we have.” 

“What if you give more than I can give you back?”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” He lifted Ranboo’s hand up, and pressed his lips to the back of it. “I’d give you the moon, and be fine with pennies in return if it meant you loved me.” 

Ranboo let out a shaky laugh. “You’re out here sounding like Shakespeare.” 

“I’ll be your poet.” 

He pulled his free hand to his face. “I’m literally so red. I think my face is burning up.” 

“Good.” Tubbo let go of his hand, and pulled him into a hug. “Even better now that you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours,” Ranboo said, his face pressed into Tubbo’s hair. “I really, really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> also hello enderbeesblr i am a lurker but i see you all >:3


End file.
